A battery mounting method used in an electronic device, such as a portable terminal device, includes a method of mounting a battery to be exposed to the outside without using a battery cover and a method of mounting a battery in which a battery cover is used.
The method of mounting the battery to be exposed to the outside is a method, in which the battery is mounted while being slid along a guide formed in a battery mounting part of the portable terminal device. Another method of mounting the battery is a method, in which an end of the battery is supported by a holding step formed on one side edge of the battery mounting part, and the remaining portion of the battery is inserted into the battery mounting part in a direction perpendicular to the battery mounting part to be mounted in the battery mounting part.
The method of using the battery cover is a method, in which one end of the battery is supported by a holding step formed at one side edge of the battery, the remaining portion of the battery is inserted into the battery mounting part in a direction perpendicular to the battery mounting part to be mounted in the battery mounting, and after the battery is mounted, the battery cover is positioned onto the electronic device to prevent the battery from being exposed to the outside.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.